Kynice
|slots = 3 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Kynice (kɪ'niːs) is a growing, developing nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Kynice work diligently to produce Water and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons Kynice will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Kynice has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Kynice allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Kynice believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Kynice will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Add your Coat of Arms, if you have one, to the Coat of Arms category by adding the following tag to your Coat of Arms's page after uploading it: Category:Coat of Arms. Remove this notice when finished. Culture National Symbols The Flag of Kynice, shown above, blazoned Argent, a cheif per pale azure and gules filleted purpure, over all a dogwood proper leaved crosswise proper. The Seal of Kynice. The national tree of Kynice is the dogwood (Cornus kousa), seen on its flag and seal. The pink siris (Albizia julibrissens) is occasionally used as an alternate. The national mammal is the The national bird is the The national great sea fish is the striped bullhead shark (Heterodontus zebra), while the national small sea fish is the king demoiselle (Chrysiptera rex). The blue ribbon eel (Rhinomuraena quaesita) is also popular and occasionally appears as an alternative. People The people of Kynice are a varied lot, self-identifying as 45% Caucasian, 32% Mixed (primarily Caucasian-Asian), 21% Asian, and 2% other ethnicities. However, even those identifying as solely Caucasian often show evidence of Asian ancestry somewhere within their pedigree, such as almond-shaped eyes or a soft nose, or alcohol intolerance with flushing. The average Kynic is fair-skinned and dark-haired, with a light and slender build. Excessive bulk, either through muscle or fat, is considered to indicate dullness. Eye color varies throughout all known human shades; those of extensive multigenerational racial mixing may have bright blue eyes set in a decidedly Asian face, a striking feature found to be charming. Men average 1.73m tall, whereas women average 1.62m tall. Royal Family The Royal Family of Kynice traces its origins to the founding of the nation, though the bloodline before then is unrecorded. It begins with the original Kuris, a young lady variously described as "a veree clever and veree playfull tommboye" and "a terreble spitfyre withe vocabularee to matche," leading an expedition from northern Briton into the East Asia Sea to search for a new land. The existence of her husband is contested by scholars; those who assert his historicity agree he was a very quiet man who retired from public life, which accounts for the dearth of records of him. Some claim that he was a local Asian who could not speak English, and therefore did not participate in court, while others assert that he was a Briton and therefore fluent in English but merely shy. What is known is that the original Kuris bore no children, either from chastity or infertility. However, she had such force of personality that her entire family had joined her, either on the original expedition or later, and therefore named her niece to be her successor. In this manner have all queens since been, either married or unmarried but always child-free and therefore mother of the whole nation rather than one family, niece to the previous queen and aunt to the queen to come. The queendom comes from an unbroken matriline, however, and may only be passed to a niece from the queen's sisters. Upon coronation, she assumes the name of Kuris, being formally known as Kuris ni Name, or Name who became Kuris, but normally addressed by her assumed name except by family and exceedingly close friends who knew her as a child. It is verboten to name a child of the royal family Kuris, as this would result in ridiculous redundancy were she to become queen, but the name is quite popular among the common people. It is common for the queen to begin grooming a successor almost as soon as she takes the throne around the age of 30, then to pass the crown when she approaches 60, so that she may stay on as an advisor in her senior years. With rising life expectancies, the current queen may not abdicate until she is 70 or older. Languages The official language of Kynice is English. It is the native language of 78% of the population, and spoken fluently by over 90%. To become a citizen of Kynice, applicants must demonstrate a passing skill level in English, able to carry on a simple conversation and attend to basic necessities like buying food or locating a bathroom using only the language. Test administrators are blindfolded during this examination to avoid the applicant augmenting their communication using gestures or facial expressions, insuring it is only their language proficiency that is tested. Japanese is categorized as a recognized language, being the native language of 15% of the population and spoken fluently by up to 30%, largely within the business sector. 50% of the population has at least a passing skill with the language. Most government documents have an official Japanese translation. Other languages commonly used by people in the country include Cantonese and other variants of the Yue Chinese family, Korean, and various Ryukyuan languages. Among European immigrants, German, and Swedish are the most common languages apart from English. Food Kynician food is generally simple. It is broadly divided into the categories of sweet (to be seasoned with sugar) and savory (to be seasoned with salt), and while the two may be served at the same meal, they are never a part of the same dish. In general, fruits, dairy (except for butter, which is salted), and cakes are considered to be sweet, while vegetables, meats, and general breads are savory. Of preeminent importance is milk, commonly from goats but also from cattle and occasionally more exotic animals. It is drunk with nearly every meal; in the past, when refrigeration was unavailable, fresh milk could only be drunk when local herds were currently in milk, but current technology allows the keeping and transport of unspoiled milk for longer periods and distances. Milk is normally skimmed to process the cream into butter, with only the liquid portion consumed as a drink, and therefore a "fatty" taste is considered undesirable. Environment The government of Kynice prioritizes its environment and carefully manages city growth and pollution. As a result, the people are free to enjoy natural beauty and ecotourism is common. Flora Fauna Domestic Animals Kynice has developed several breeds of animals. Two large dog breeds are native to the country, a general home guard and companion called the sousou (suːsuː) and a herding breed called the doat (doʊt). The two are generally not allowed to interbreed. The sousou is medium-sized, averaging 20kg and 45cm, and golden tan, usually with small white markings on the chest and toes (occasionally on the muzzle and tail tip, or extending partly up the leg to the first joint) and occasionally a black or grey muzzle. Its ears are semi-erect, sometimes carried forward as a collie's but often held back as a greyhound's. It is intelligent, loyal, and swift. This is the breed seen on the national crest. The doat is rather large, averaging 30kg and 50cm, and always white. Its ears are small and its fur is exceptionally long, up to 10cm. It is gentle, intelligent, and willing to work. In addition to functioning as a herding dog, it is also combed for its underfur every spring. This is spun into a luxurious fiber known as chiengora. Fabrics of pure chiengora are used for the royal family's winter clothes; due to the expense of the fiber, it is more commonly blended with cashmere from goats and usually accounts for no more than 50% of the final cloth. A small breed, the kireinu (kiː'reɪnuː), was created by crossing the European continental toy spaniel with Asian chin breeds. It is a dainty house dog, never more than 7kg and 35cm, but more commonly 5kg and 30cm, small and white with patches of dark red on the face and back, sometimes with black sabling. As with the French papillon, drop-eared dogs were once the most common, but now almost all kireinu have erect ears. It commonly sleeps with the family, and is known to scream an alarm if a burglar is heard. The screaming alarm bark of a kireinu is one of the few loud sounds tolerated in Kynice. RP History of Kynice The Nation State of Kynice is considered an in extremis satire of the conditions of Kynice. RL History of Kynice This section summarizes the real-life history of Kynice, as recorded in the game. *09/24/2017 - Created *09/25/2017 - Petitioned to join Christian Coalition of Countries *09/30/2017 - DEFCON raised to 4, Threat Level Raised to Guarded, exited Peace Mode